1. Field of Invention
The invention is a device for locked attachment to the steering wheel of an automobile, attaching to the outer perimeter of a steering wheel at three locations relatively equally spaced apart, covering the central portion of the steering wheel to lock the steering wheel in a stationary position to deter theft of the automobile and to prevent theft of the air bag in the steering wheel.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to steering wheel locks and theft deterring devices. These prior art patents are disclosed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,927 to Wu discloses a steering wheel lock that completely covers the steering wheel of an automobile, the cover having a single U-shaped hook to hook the steering wheel of the automobile at a singular location with the anti-theft rod attaching to the cover through the steering wheel, affixing the device to two locations of the steering wheel. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,076 to Kajuch, a another two point automobile and air bag anti-theft device is disclosed, this device attaching a two locations on the inside of the steering wheel partially covering the steering wheel and the central air bag portion of the steering wheel. The steering wheel is captured within and between an upper plate, a lower plate and a rim, held together by a keyed padlock with a movement preventing rod attached to the upper plate to prevent rotation of the steering wheel encapsulated within the device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,078 to Harrell.
A semi-circular disc is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,122 to Jinn-Fu, the disc having a formed groove with which approximately half of the outer perimeter of the steering wheel is contained and wherein a hooked locking rod is inserted and locked to affix the device on the steering wheel. A compressing two point attaching steering wheel lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,464 to Perez, this device having three slidably engaging tubes with a locking rachet and pawl slide rod, compressing the device onto the steering wheel at opposing locations across a diameter of the steering wheel.
Two design patents disclose ornamental designs for two point attaching steering wheel locks, these patents disclosed as U.S. Design Pat. No. D 421,891 to Yang and D 411,821 to Markegard, et al.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a steering wheel lock which attaches to a steering wheel of an automobile at three points on the steering wheel, covering the central portion of the steering wheel preventing removal and theft of the air bag in the central portion of the steering wheel and deterring theft of the vehicle by prevention of rotation. A second objective of the device is the provision of a three point attachment providing a more secure and immovable attachment to the steering wheel as opposed to the two point attaching steering wheel covers of the prior art. In addition, the portion of the device in contact with the outer perimeter of the steering wheel is lined with a friction enhancing material to prevent rotational movement or disengagement of the device once attached to the steering wheel.
The following drawings are submitted with this utility patent application.
FIG. 1 is a drawing of a steering wheel, showing the center portion containing an airbag.
FIG. 2 is a top view of the device in an unlocked position.
FIG. 3 is a side view of the device in an unlocked position.
FIG. 4 is a top view of the device in an unlocked position in relation to a steering wheel.
FIG. 5 is a top view of the device in a locked position in relation to a steering wheel.
FIG. 6 is an underside view of the device in a locked position shown from below the steering wheel.
FIG. 7 is a close view of the auxiliary catch flange engaging the steering wheel.